svencoopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sven Co-op
Sven Co-op (abbreviated as SC) is a co-operative multiplayer game from the famous first-person shooter game Half-Life. Here, where players work together solve puzzles, combat enemies and complete objectives as a team. It was released on January 19,1999- before Valve's Team Fortress Classic- and therefore was the oldest Half-Life mod in existence and development. As of version 5, it is a standalone game that runs on a forked version of the GoldSrc engine called Svengine. Features from Half-Life Sven Co-op is heavily based on Half-Life, as it runs on an updated version of the original GoldSrc engine nicknamed "Svengine", which extends the limitations with the GoldSrc engine and allows larger levels to be made and more entities to be used, giving mappers a much larger degree of freedom. Just Like in Half-Life, players will be using the suit that has the same style hud display with all the bells and whistles: weapon selection menu, health and armor counters, crosshairs and various suit warning to alert the player of hazards (this can be disabled). Players will find familiar pickups such as medkits, armor batteries, and ammunition for weapons, which now can be set respawn after a period of time. There are health and armor recharge stations, which now can recover a players health and armor to maximum, and the stations and can replenish its reserves over time. It may also be set to have infinite reserve so all players are able to use it. Gameplay It is essential that you co-operate with your team mates, as most Sven Co-op levels are a lot harder than the original Half-Life missions with stronger enemies and more combat. You may also need to work with your team mates to solve puzzles or to activate certain buttons. Communication with others helps ensure success, so before you play check your key setting for the Chat Message command (default Y) - better yet, if you have a microphone handy, use the control options menu to set a key for Use Voice Communication and hold the key in game to talk to team mates. Remember to use voice communication in respect of other players hearing! Controls It is important that players must be familiar with Half-Life and its controls, and it is recommended that they should finish the Hazard Course level. The single player campaign from Half-Life as well as the expansion campaigns (such as Opposing Force and Blue Shift) is officially supported by SC, but modified to be played co-operatively for a better challenge. It's multiplayer maps vary from scenario, which could be set in Black Mesa, cartoon like levels, WWII classical campaigns, custom made maps, and modern warfare scenes, which can be set by mappers and server operators. Life system Unlike the original games, Sven Co-op does not have a save feature to save a players progress through levels. Instead, most chapters will be split into separate levels, at the beginning of which will have a spawn point where new players joining the server will spawn, and where existing players will respawn should they die while progressing through levels. There may also be rudimentary "checkpoint" locations, which when crossed will shift the respawn point to that location. This can be set by a mapper. Games will be typically played in survival mode: players have one life; if they die, they must be revived with the Medkit, or wait for a player to activate a checkpoint, which will spawn all dead players where the medal is located. Checkpoints appear as floating blue lambda symbols which are placed in different areas in each level- some may be unlocked after killing certain enemies. Arsenal Sven Co-op has a variety of weaponry that players can use to suit their needs in any given combat situation. Ammunition for most weapons are not in plentiful supply, however ammunition can be shared among other players. While firearms such as the Submachine Gun and the Shotgun are more commonly used for their adaptability to most if not all types of combat, there are many weapons that allow players to deal more damage, extend their range of attack and fight with enemies that are otherwise difficult to deal with standard issue firearms. In addition to standard munitions, players can also use heavy weapons and alien weapons. Sven Co-op for the most part uses the same weapons from'' Half-Life'' and its expansions. However, some weapons have been modified and some new weapons have been added into the players arsenal. Despite the new additions and modifications, many servers still retain the classic Half-Life ''weapons in a game mode known as "classic mode", enabling players to enjoy the original campaigns with the authentic experience. Unofficial, fan-made campaigns can also feature their own custom weapons. Note: Donors, playtesters, mappers, and members of the SC team have access to other abilities implied in specific weapons (like Uzis now are gold, and the crowbar has added electrical damage). ; Weapons '''Handguns' *Beretta M9 9mm Pistol- an accurate handgun, holds 17 rounds, but is weak, secondary fire allows it to fire quicker but is less accurate. *.357 Magnum Revolver- a high-caliber revolver, unlike the Desert Eagle, it holds 6 rounds, it has a slow rate of fire and the recoil is heavy. Secondary fire allows it to zoom in or out. *Uzi- comes in solo or dual wield, it fires 32 rounds of 9mm bullets. The secondary fire allows it to deploy a second uzi. Donors have the uzis gold, which does higher damage. *Desert Eagle- a .357 caliber pistol, it has a high damage rating, but holds 7 rounds, secondary fire allows the laser attached to it to be on or off, if the laser's on, it shoots accurately but slow, if it's off, it fires rapidly but less accurate. Light arms *Submachine Gun- a 9mm submachine gun, it holds 30 rounds, and shares the pistol and uzi ammo. Secondary fire allows you to zoom in with the fitted optic. *Shotgun- a 12 gauge shotgun, it is considered one of the most powerful weapons in the game. It holds 8 shells, it does heavy damage at close range. The weapon's secondary fire has been modified to allow it to fire automatically, but it is less accurate. *Assault Rifle- an accurate 5.56mm 3 shot burst rifle with a grenade launcher attachment, it loads from a 30 round detachable box magazine and 11 M203 grenades (1 in chamber and 10 reserve). But the M203 must be reloaded after each shot. *Chain Gun- a defensive military weapon, it holds 200 rounds of 5.56mm ammunition, but having a high rate of fire and slow reload time *Sniper Rifle- a scoped weapon much like the crossbow, but far superior. It holds 5 rounds, but has a long reload time and is not accurate without scoping in. Heavy Weapons *Crossbow- a direct competitor to the M40A1, it holds 5 poison darts to injure enemies for a short period of time. *Rocket Launcher- a destructive ordnance weapon that launches a laser guided rocket. Rockets are fired one at a time and must be manually reloaded. Highly useful for destroying vehicles. *Minigun- the most powerful weapon available, it hold 600 rounds, but trades off for heavy weight and wind up time, secondary fire allows it to rev up and start firing quickly. Its ammo supply can be regenerated by picking up 5.56mm ammo boxes, picking up SAWs and picking up miniguns. Players must pick it up by pressing the use key. *Tau Cannon- an experimental weapon, it does damage to targets, primary fire emits beams that bounce in edges and the floor itself, secondary fire charges it to fire a powerful beam but with heavy recoil. Deadly if aimed for a headshot (most foes die in the first shot, if they survive they would be severely weakened). Very useful for destroying vehicles using charged shots. *Gluon Gun- another experimental weapon, it emits a beam which does high damage to the point of gibbing enemies, but depletes uranium cells very quickly. Deadly if headshots (killing and/or gibbing most foes nearly instantly). *Displacer Cannon- an experimental teleportation device, the primary fire fires a devastating energy ball that kills almost anything instantaneously. Alien weapons *Hivehand- a biological weapon that holds 100 hornets, it shoots hornets to bite until an NPC is killed; Primary fire shoots hornets and locks on to targets, secondary fire shoots hornets in a straight direction at a higher firing rate. Ammunition slowly regenerates over time. *Shock Roach- another bio weapon, it does electrical damage to enemies, secondary fire allows it to emit a lightning laser (which can charge armor of players). If the weapon is low on power, quickly drop as it can explode. Ammunition slowly regenerates over time. *Spore Launcher- a biological grenade launcher. It launches spore grenades that when explode, splashes strong acid on enemies. *Barnacle Grapple- the only biological tool used, it can grip into other players and NPCs, and certain surfaces to stick on. Secondary fire mode switches between pull or rappelling mode. *Snarks- a biological weapon, primary fire allows it to toss one snark at a time, if the user is a donor/playtester, secondary fire releases a chumtoad that launches a chemical agent to poison enemies for 10 snarks Explosives *Hand Grenades- a disposable explosive, it does high damage when players are near to it and secondary fire allows it to launch all of its grenades to form a "Banana Bomb" *Satchel Charge- another disposable explosive, but this time, it can be kicked to places, secondary fire allows it to toss more charges. *Laser Tripmine- a placed explosive, it works by placing it on any object, a wall, floor or ceiling, NPCs running towards it get blown up. Tools *Medkit- a first aid tool, it allows you to heal players with 10 points, and can revived non-gibbed ones for 50, it charges overtime to 100 but cannot be used by the player. *Crowbar- the Half-Life standard for destroying obstacles. If the user is a donor, it will have the ability to use the HEV Suit's power to increase damage, but drains it. It has a tertiary fire mode, which will toss the crowbar and hit anyone in its sights. *Pipewrench- standard and first tool, it does more damage than the crowbar but much slower, but can repair and revive friendly sentry guns. *Knife- similar to the crowbar, the knife has a fast swing rate. Enemies Stopping you from achieving your objectives are the computer controlled monsters (AI enemies). These appear in greater numbers than players and are a lot smarter than they were the original Half-Life, with new tactics and abilities. In most cases, monsters are hostile and should be killed as soon as possible. Occasionally however, you will meet friendly (player allied) monsters, who can follow you and attack your enemies (more on that later). Sometimes these monsters may be similar to generic Half-Life monsters, but in other cases they may be stronger, faster or have new attacks. When playing a new map, you can never be certain of what you might find yourself up against. External links * Sven Co-op Website * Sven Co-op Manual * Sven Co-op Forum * Sven Co-op Map Database * Sven Co-op Discord Live Chat * Sven Co-op download (requires Steam) Category:Sven Co-op